The present invention relates to sports and sporting goods generally, and is more specifically directed to a device which can be used for training a person to achieve a proper golf swing.
Golf is a widely engaged in sport and game. A club is used to strike a golf ball, and the precision with which the head of the club strikes the golf ball determines the distance which the ball travels, and the accuracy with which the ball is driven toward the target.
Many variables enter into the mechanics of a proper golf swing. A proper golf swing requires proper dynamic positioning of the hands, the arms, the legs, the torso, the head, and the feet. Other variables are introduced in the dynamic positioning of the muscles which control the body. It takes much precise positioning and practice to achieve the most desirable golf swing.